


Your Love is Sunlight...

by bardofthursdays



Series: Geraskier Ficlets [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Mutual Pining, Oxenfurt Academy (The Witcher), Shut Up Kiss, Winter At Oxenfurt (The Witcher), Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofthursdays/pseuds/bardofthursdays
Summary: ~"No! No, Jaskier I-" He grunted, scowling as the words refused to come out. "This. This is what you... what you deserve. You deserve a warm bed every night... friends... friends who listen..." He paused, looking down at his clenched fists and taking a deep breath. "Friends who aren't afraid to admit that they care for you..."He heard the Bard's breath hitch, and somehow managed to power on, despite his sudden urge to pull the other man into his arms. To run his hands through his chestnut brown hair and tell him just how important, just how loved he truly is. But he wasn't even sure he was ready for that conversation. No matter how overdue it was."~Or: Geralt finally visits Oxenfurt and... feelings ensue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142891
Kudos: 65





	Your Love is Sunlight...

**Author's Note:**

> I was randomly inspired to write this so uh, here! hope you enjoy haha...
> 
> Title is from Sunlight by Hozier
> 
> The lyric Jaskier sings is from Marbles by the Amazing Devil which is Joey's band that you should definitely check out!!!

Jaskier sighed, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at his companion. Geralt was being _unusually_ huffy and unusual huffy-ness from the Witcher usually indicated one of three things. Lack of food, lack of sex, or a struggle to suppress unwanted emotions.

It couldn't be hunger, Jaskier reasoned. They had been in Oxenfurt for almost a week now, feasting so much every night that even a _Witcher’s_ hunger would be easily satisfied. And at said feasts, more than one particularly brave student had propositioned the Witcher, most likely emboldened by the many tales Jaskier often spun of the man whilst wintering there. 

You see, Oxenfurt was a safe haven of sorts, a place where Bards could sing their more heartfelt ballads. Songs the general public would find too maudlin or sappy. So, of course, every winter Jaskier would sing of his hopeless pining and endless longing, with thinly veiled metaphors and pronoun changes that fooled absolutely _no one_. 

Anyway, surprisingly enough, the Witcher had turned _every one_ of those brave students down. So it was likely not the second option... besides, Jaskier could practically _hear_ him thinking over there with his creased brow and the fact that he’d been fucking _pacing_ around the Bard's chambers for the last half hour.

Option three then. Lovely.

"Alright, spit it out then Witcher, what's got your emotional knickers in a twist?" 

He winced at his own word choice before pulling his travelling companion over to the hutch in the corner. They sat next to each other in silence for a beat. 

Jaskier sighed loudly.

"We both know I'll get it out of you eventually, so we might as well skip the…" He waved his hand around, racking his brains for the right word. " _Haggling_." 

Geralt let out a sigh of his own, opening and closing his mouth a few times before sighing yet again. Frowning slightly.

Jaskier _ached_ to reach out and smooth the creases from his face, take all of his cares away and share the load for a while. He pushed the desire down, rubbing his fingers together instead. An old nervous habit.

The Witcher ran a hand over his face before _finally_ speaking. When he spoke, he spoke in groups, as he often did when searching for the right words.

"Seeing... seeing you here, in your _home_... with your people... this, this is where you belong, Jaskier. This place is filled with everything you love. Music, color, endless food and ale. People who not only listen to you, but hang off your every word..."

The words Geralt couldn't say weighed on him heavily, clawing at his throat, filling his every last thought. 

_It's by the coast. You love the coast. I'm sorry I never took you there. I wanted to. Even though I hate the coast. It's beautiful here, you're beautiful here. It feels like you. Smells like you. Flowers, and those stupid perfumes you like. You... You. You. You-_

"You belong here..." He finished lamely. 

A series of emotions crossed the Bards face, eventually landing on something forlorn.

"Are you... are you trying to say I don't belong by your side?" 

He smirked, putting on an offended front. But Geralt saw right through it. His voice was too _quiet_ and uncharacteristically shaky...

The Witcher's eyes widened, and he quickly realized that despite his best efforts, he had _once again_ managed to fuck up his wording. 

"No! _No_ , Jaskier I-" He grunted, scowling as the words refused to come out. "This. This is what you... what you deserve. You deserve a warm bed every night... _friends_... friends who listen... who _understand_ you-" He paused, looking down at his clenched fists and taking a deep breath. "Friends who aren't afraid to _admit_ that they care for you..."

He heard the Bard's breath hitch, and somehow managed to power on despite his sudden urge to pull the other man into his arms. To run his hands through his chestnut brown hair and tell him just how important, just how _loved_ he truly is. But he wasn't even sure _he_ was ready for _that_ conversation. No matter how overdue it was.

"You don't _deserve_ sleepless nights on the dirt. Fearing for your life not only on the road, but in _towns_... travelling with a _mutant_ that often gets you kicked out of the few taverns you actually get to stay in."

Jaskier nudged him slightly with his shoulder at the word _mutant_ , giving him a look he knew very well. It was his ' _stop degrading yourself, Geralt, it doesn't suit you in the slightest and you know it isn't true_ ' look. Geralt huffed, rolling his eyes and continuing.

"You could be here, you could teach, share your music. Be _bright_. I mean- I just don't understand why you follow me. _Me_ , of all people."

"Oh, Geralt..." The Bard's voice was shaky, as was the hand he laid hesitantly upon the Witcher's too slow heart. Geralt suppressed a smile at the familiar gesture. It had started when one of his hunts had gone wrong. 

He'd stumbled back to camp, half dead. His heart had stopped, and luckily _Yennefer_ had been there to start it again. When he awoke, Jaskier had his hand pressed to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. The Bard had tried to apologize, taking his hand away with _obvious_ effort, but Geralt had only pulled it right back. 

Now it was a sort of grounding method, for both of them. A way to _connect_ and fully be there with each other in the moment. 

Bright blue eyes flicked up to his. He paused, taking a shaky breath, and then suddenly began to _sing_ , ever so softly.

" _The moment I met you the colors of my life began to pool_..."

Geralt easily recognized it. It was from one of his ballads. One of the _real_ ones, the ones he _never_ played. Not in dingy taverns nor grand courts. No, these… these he sang late into the night, when he thought the Witcher was asleep. With only the trees and the moths that flitted near their dying fire as an audience... and Geralt, _always Geralt_. For he'd never admit it, but those ballads seemed to _speak_ to his very soul, in ways he never knew possible. He recognized it, but he didn't understand. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes, he hadn't expected him to understand, but he _never_ missed an opportunity to quote himself.

"Geralt, Oxenfurt… Oxenfurt may very well be bright and colorful, filled with my admirers, and endless food and ale." He chuckled softly. "But… Without you by my side, the colors of the world seem... _dull_. Without you, my music fades and the colors fade with it. You are my _muse_ , Geralt of Rivia, a life without you is a life without music. And a life without music is one I simply cannot live." 

Geralt reached out and pressed his thumb to the Bard's cheek, wiping away a tear Jaskier hadn't noticed fall. The Bard continued, shakier yet. 

"Besides, these people, they- they listen, yes, and they _care_ , and they… Ah, They understand what I'm _saying_ , sure. But... They don't ' _understand me_ ' like you say. That's the thing, Geralt, and listen well. That's what makes this- this... _friendship_ work. Against all odds. We aren't as different as it seems. No one understands us and, frankly, we hardly understand ourselves most of the time." He laughed wetly. "But we understand each other. Somehow, _we understand."_

He let the tears fall, not feeling any need to hide them. Geralt wiped away every one of them, each touch more tender and gentle than the last. Who ever would have guessed that a Witcher could be so soft. Well, _Jaskier_ would have. But still.

"Because Geralt, Oxenfurt was _never_ my home, nor was my birthplace... I-I never had a home... until, until _you_."

His voice broke, and the hand not cradling the Bard's face fell, tangling with the hand still pressed against his heart. Jaskier threaded their fingers together happily before continuing. 

" _You are my home, Geralt_. You are my light, my _sun_ , you are _everything_ to me and more. _I know you_. Know you better than almost anyone... And-"

" _Jaskier_ -" 

Geralt rasped.

"And _I love you_."

All of the air was punched from Geralt's lungs. Jaskier reached up, resting his fingers on the Witcher's chin and gently tilting his head to catch his eyes. 

Gold met cornflower blue.

" **I know you... And I love you**."

Geralt let out a choked noise.

The bard smiled sadly then. 

"I am aware that you don't feel the same... but that doesn't _matter_ because- because y-"

Geralt cut him off with a kiss. Because he was being _idiotic_ and it seemed to be the right solution.

he had _no_ regrets as the Bard's lips were _impossibly_ soft against his. Softer than he had imagined… _and he had imagined_. The kiss was short and surprisingly chaste, as Jaskier seemed to be having trouble breathing. A smile tugged at Geralt's lips, _and he let it._

Resting their foreheads together, one hand still tangled with the Bard's on his chest, the other cradling his neck softly. 

"I love you too you idiot"

Jaskier laughed, a hint of hysteria to it. 

"Took you long enough to tell me you _buffoon_."

Geralt smiled then, _really smiled_ , crinkly eyes, overly sharp teeth and all.

Jaskier kissed him then, because it was just about the most _beautiful_ thing he'd ever seen. 

Geralt broke off rather quickly, much to Jaskier's annoyance. He _had_ been waiting quite long enough, they both had...

The Witcher soothed him by running a hand through his hair. The Bard hummed and leaned into the touch as Geralt spoke. 

"I was just thinking... well I always thought _you_ were the sun, all bright and warm. But you said I'm your sun... I don't understand."

Jaskier grinned crookedly, wrapping his arms around the Witcher's neck.

"That’s incredibly poetic of you, Geralt. But no, you are the sun, I am the moon. Because I am only bright and warm because of your light, dear Witcher. Besides, have you _seen_ your eyes? Golden like the sun. Or like fresh honey or- or a wheat field or-"

He kissed the bard once again. Finding it a quite effective _and_ mutually beneficial method of shutting him up... though it wasn't the only one that came to mind. At this thought he grinned, a feral thing, and lifted the bard, carrying him to the bed and promptly shutting him up once more.

And again...

And again.

Their laughter and general, _ahem_ , noise making, rang in the corridors until even the Bards had had quite enough of their merriment. 

Luckily, the open road had no such complaint.

Needless to say... Geralt was rarely found to be in an _especially_ Huffy mood after that day.

**Author's Note:**

> aka. Jaskier keeps him well fed, gives him pLEnty of sex, and slowly but surely helps to teach him how to actually communicate his pent up feelings.  
> -  
> Hope you enjoyed!! If you did, my tumblr is also bardofthursdays and we can hang out there :))


End file.
